The Ultimate Mary Sue Mew
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: Winner of Essence of Gold's Mary Sue Contest! "Because I am not your average Sue-- er, Mew!" Mew Candy exclaimed, striking a heroic looking pose and flouncing her long, gorgeous, flowing, generally perfect hair.
1. Long Flowing Hair

**Title:** The Ultimate (Mary Sue) Mew

**Summary:** Parody written for Essence of Gold's contest. "Because I am not your average Sue-- er, Mew!" Mew Candy exclaimed, striking a heroic looking pose and flouncing her long, gorgeous, flowing, generally perfect hair.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's Bunny who's now writing a parody for a contest of Essence of Gold's! :D Exciting, huh? It'll be my first try for a parody, and I'm really psyched to see how it turns out. Although I was originally going to go out for the Subtle Sue, I decided to switch and take on the Ditzy, Energetic Air-head! For this story, I'm going to do something I usually don't do, and that is to make my Author's Notes at the beginning of each chapter, unless I feel the need to add them at the end again or put the notes at the beginning or end. Moving on... If anyone feels like their story or OC has been targeted, believe me, you are not! I usually don't dwindle in the TMM OC department, so I haven't scanned through your story and picked out things to add in here. Every OC will probably have at least one thing that is Mary Sue-ish about her, and just because you found an element or two of your story in mine does not mean I am picking on you or trying to single you out! Thank you so much. In this parody, I'll be trying to create the most cliché Mary Sue Mew story possible. Anything that you can think of to make a cliché Mary Sue Mew will be in here! So without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of this epic disaster piece called... The Ultimate (Mary Sue) Mew! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Long Flowing Hair

… Because no Mary Sue Mew is complete without it.

* * *

In Tokyo Park, the most beautiful girl in existence sat thinking. She had floor-length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes with flecks of hazel and green as well as violet in them and pale peach skin. She was wearing a pair of lace up black and pink boots, a short pink skirt and a tight fitting candy pink and black striped tee-shirt.

Candy Momomiya admired the beautiful world around her. She was in the park. Today was a lovely spring day. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming and life was perfect. Candy giggled, pausing to look at her reflection in a crystal clear lake that was almost as pretty as she was.

Her long, flowing hair reached down to her feet but today it was done in two ponytails. The day before that it had been in a braid, and before that it was down and wavy. Candy's hair was perfect! It was never frizzy, not even when it rained, and always managed to stay gorgeous without even being combed. It was brighter than a thousand suns and shone like the stars in the sky. Glints of sunlight ran through it as if it had been kissed by rays of sun. Candy received compliments on it daily.

"But it's really not that great!" She would protest, smiling and gracious, humble as ever.

"No, Candy, it is! You really are perfect, and I want to be just like you!" Her friends would say, bowing down and kissing her feet like the goddess she was.

In the meantime a random gust of wind blew behind her, gently lifting her hair and letting it stream in the wind. A group of conveniently located hot guys sighed, instantly in love with her. "Oh, Candy, you are so gorgeous! We love you!"

Candy giggled and laughed, running a perfectly manicured hand through her amazingly wonderful hair. It glistened and gleamed, the wind blowing her hair behind her, and she received another declaration of love from the hot guys. The world was clearly enchanted by her incredible presence, just by seeing her and her golden hair. But that was not the best part about her!

Candy's favorite part about herself was not her unblemished milky white skin, or petite body, but her multicolored eyes. You see, Candy's wide eyes were _normally_ a gorgeous shade of sky blue but they changed depending on what mood she was in. At the moment, they were pink because she was very happy and the minute before they had been a shade of teal that were like the ocean for an unexplained reason.

The entire world could see how perfectly delightful Candy was. Not only was she the most beautiful girl in the history of the world, but she was the most perfect person in the world too! Candy had never once insulted a person in her life, although some girls were very jealous of her, and always had kind words to say to everyone. She remained cheery and upbeat at all times, and her perfect self knew the exact words to say in any situation. In her spare time, she saved children from burning buildings and even rescued cats from trees!

Oh! And Candy could also talk to animals because that's what the Mary Sue Mew authoress decided, and wishes she could do, so Candy could talk to animals.

Now 16 years of age, Candy had grown prettier and kinder each day; there was not a single person who was not affected by her magnificent presence. It seemed as if everything Candy did made the world a better place.

But back to describing how generally perfect Candy (and her hair) looked.

Her heart-shaped face was always perky and alive, and she never stopped smiling. She was more beautiful than anything that had ever existed, and had many admirers. Her milky white skin had never once been tainted by acne, and she had a slim petite figure. Candy was small, lithe and graceful. Although she looked fragile, she was also very strong.

Her hair was like a ray of light that beamed across and lit up the entire sky, and glowed like fire. There were many different shades of blonde in it, from platinum to strawberry. Her hair was one of the first things that people would notice about her, and after that they would notice her incredible personality.

She could dance and sing and cook and write and got straight A's and was a great friend and was friendly and was a spectacular actress and was kind and was sweet and was cute and got along with everyone and had the cutest clothes and had dated the best guys and had the most beautiful singing voice in the world and was the most popular girl at school and spoke more than 10 languages and could do anything known to mankind and knew all the answers to the meaning of life, etc., etc., etc.

In other words, Candy was perfect! There had never been a girl as amazing as her. And although today was the first day Candy had arrived in Tokyo, she had never felt more at home. The last time she had been to Tokyo was age 3, with her mom and dad, but they moved to the United States of America until Candy was 7. But for the past 6 years, Candy had lived in (fill in country of where Mary Sue writer lives. If the writer lives in the United States, then the Mary Sue Mew had lived in France, Great Britain or Italy. Or any exotic or trendy place.)

The strangest thing was that Candy felt so alive in Tokyo; she had never felt that way about anything before. She had the feeling that, despite the fact that she had just hopped off the plane she was on to Tokyo about 4 hours before, something good would happen to her. For some convenient reason that will never be explained, her parents let her wander about in Tokyo all alone.

Why was Candy in Tokyo, you ask? Well, you see, Candy was Ichigo's long lost cousin! The two families had finally been able to find each other again, and Candy and her family were going to visit Ichigo later that day. Candy was very excited! She had figured out that Ichigo was a Mew Mew the very first time that she saw a poster of her hanging up in Tokyo, despite the fact that the rest of the world had no idea about Ichigo's secret identity. But even though she was not a Mew, Candy was very happy for her cousin. Now out of the park in Tokyo, Candy came upon a cute looking cafe called Cafe Mew Mew.

_Wow, it's so cute! _ She thought. _I wonder if it has anything to do with the Mew Mews though..._

"It must!" Candy said, a beautiful smile breaking across her face. "I bet that my cousin, Ichigo, is in there working right now, too! I have to go see her!"

Breaking out into a run to Cafe Mew Mew (oh, yeah, and Candy was a really fast runner because she had these really cool toned legs and never got tired because she had amazing stamina,) Candy sprinted off towards the cafe, her long hair flowing behind her.

Suddenly, in the midst of her run, Candy was hit by a bright flash of rainbow colored light! "Ahhh!" She screamed, her voice still sounding musical in her surprise.

She looked to her hands, which were shooting out rainbow colored lights; her entire body was glowing! And, then, Candy saw a cat coming towards her. "This is just like my previously unmentioned until now dream!" Candy exclaimed, adding "Nya!" at the end of her sentence.

WARNING: CHEESY DREAM FLASHBACK SEQUENCE & RANDOM POV CHANGE

In my dream, I was hit by a beam of rainbow colored light and my entire body started to glow. But the weirdest thing was that I wasn't scared at all! And then rainbow colored light started to enter my body, but it felt really good. And I felt safe, although I knew that something was happening to me that didn't happen to most people. That was when the cat came. It was pretty, and I felt like it knew me for some reason. "A cat?" I remarked, blinking a few times, and the cat merged with me. "Ahhhh!" I shrieked.

And the light grew brighter and brighter and...

WARNING: END CHEESY DREAM FLASHBACK SEQUENCE & RANDOM POV CHANGE

"What happened?" Candy murmured. She was on her back on the grass, gracefully curled up into a ball. The sun shone brightly into her eyes, and Candy lifted her gorgeous frame to sit up. She yawned and got up to go home. "I guess I just fell asleep. I'm so tired because of the plane ride. That's weird!" Candy stretched, accentuating her flawless figure.

She hurried towards her home. She was almost there when she saw...

"OH NO!"


	2. MEW MEW CANDY, METAMORPHOSIS!

**A/N:** Come on, you know you're in love with Candy. XD Moving on, expect more "action" in this chapter. A heads-up for when Masha flies in saying "Masha help! Masha help!" He wasn't exactly trying to help her in the way Candy thinks he is, although her next piece of dialogue leaves a clue as of what he was really trying to do... Let's just say that Masha knows best. ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: MEW MEW CANDY, METAMORPHOSIS!

… Because this is the moment we've all been dreading-- uhhh, waiting, for.

* * *

"OH NO!" Candy shouted. In front of her stood a monster that was 10 feet tall. It looked just like the rat that Ichigo fought the first time she became a Mew Mew. "A monster?!" Candy yelled. "A monster is attacking the city! I have to help save everyone somehow!"

And that was when a fluffy pink fur ball flew up to her. "Masha help! Masha help!" It said.

"Huh?" Candy asked, confused, but surprisingly not freaked out by the flying pink puff ball. "Aw, you're cute! But how can you help save the city, Masha?"

Masha flew around in the air excitedly. "Masha help! Masha help!" Masha repeated, and the next thing that Candy saw a magical pendant flying towards her. It almost hit her in the face, but having quick reflexes Candy was able to dodge the pendant and grasp it firmly in her hand.

"Watch it, Masha!" Candy said. "You almost killed me there!"

Masha still flew around, chirping, "Masha sorry! Masha sorry!"

Candy giggled. "It's okay... Now what do I do?" She said more to herself than Masha. As Masha tried to tell her, Candy suddenly had a revelation. "I know! I have to kiss the pendant and... I'll become a Mew Mew! Oh my gosh!"

She happily kissed the pendant, and the world lit up in a brouhaha of rainbow lights and hearts. Mew Candy's transformation was like Ichigo's but it had music like Mint's and Pudding's, and the ending's was just like Zakuro's. She also flew up into the air like Lettuce did in her transformation too. Mew Candy's outfit looked just like Ichigo's, except it was all the colors of the rainbow. It was shimmery and really pretty, albeit skimpier than Zakuro's. Mew Candy had a black cat tail and cat ears; her tail twitched in anticipation.

The rat creature roared, and there was a movement in the air. The next thing Mew Candy knew was that a gorgeous green-haired, golden-eyed guy was in front of her! "You know, you're pretty cute," he said, grinning, swooping down towards her. Mew Candy blushed virtuously.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a hushed tone, the authoress graciously glossing over the fact that Mew Candy had stuttered. And that was when he kissed her full on the lips. Mew Candy turned bright red, touching her lips hesitantly. "You... you... you kissed me! YOU PERVERT!"

The hottie grinned, running a hand through his hair. "You're beautiful, Mew Candy. I haven't seen someone so gorgeous in a long time..." The cutie tried to kiss her again, but Mew Candy karate chopped him away from her (because, even though you didn't know it before, Mew Candy was a black belt in karate and had a feisty side too!)

"Hey! Don't kiss me!" Mew Candy shouted, snapping out her of lovey-dovey trance. "You're the one controlling that monster, aren't you? And who are you anyway?!"

"Kish," he told her, winking. "Call me Kish." He tried to wrap an arm around her, but Mew Candy knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"You're the enemy!" She declared excitedly, eyes wide and beautiful as ever. "I can't be in love with you! Get away from me, you pervert!"

Kish smirked, embracing Mew Candy. "Is that so? But don't you like me holding you?" He asked.

Mew Candy, trying to hide the fact she was in love with Kish, bit him.

"OW!" Kish bellowed and then shouted, "If I can't have you, then I'll make you mine! If I win, you're mine for keeps! Parasite anima ATTACK!"

"Whaaaat?" Mew Candy asked, jumping out of the way of the rat's blows. "What's going on?" Being her perfect and graceful self, Mew Candy easily dodged all of the attacks. _This is too easy!_ But when a young girl was picked up by the rat monster, Mew Candy knew what she had to do.

"STOP!" She screamed, and the world almost stopped spinning from her perfectness. "That's not fair, you can't do that! CANDY RAINBOW BATON!"

"Wow, neato!" Mew Candy remarked, throwing the baton up in the air. She performed a cool cheer leading routine, and winked. In the background, her cute theme music blared from a mysterious source that sounded remotely like a song from DDR. She rose spinning into the air, tossing her baton back in worth in a complicated pattern that matched the rhythm of her theme music. "CANDY LOVE CHARM!"

Magical rainbow bubbles cast a shower over the world, and the monster was out in one blow. Winking, Mew Candy smiled and said, "All in a day's work!" She flipped her baton up in the air once more, and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Pretty good, sweetie," Kish whispered sexily in her ear, and turned her around in his grip so the two were facing. Candy continued to blush, suddenly shy. Who really was this mysterious man?

"Who are you?" She asked for the two-hundredth time that day (because the authoress did not want to admit that Mew Candy's IQ should honestly have been -99 instead of 250.)

But her question was never answered because the Mew Mews had arrived. "Stand back from the girl!" Mew Ichigo and the gang ordered Kish, miraculously appearing just before he was going to kiss Mew Candy. "Mew Candy," Mew Ichigo said, smiling, "welcome to the team! Kish, get away from her!"

Kish sighed, kissing Mew Candy again on the lips. "I'll see you around, sweetheart," he said, adding a wink. "You're the strongest Mew I've ever met... Believe me, I'll be seeing you soon." Without another word, he disappeared into the night sky.

"MEW CANDY!" Ichigo shouted, smiling, seemingly oblivious that Kish had completely ignored her. "You are our newest member of the team! I can't believe how perfect you are; how could we have been a team without you?!1?"

Mew Candy laughed, touching her hair (which despite its abnormal and nearly unmanageable length, not a strand was out a place.) "Thank you!" She looked at the group behind her where there stood a blue girl, a green girl, a small yellow girl and a purple girl. Ichigo was in the front of them all.

Mew Ichigo continued, basking in Mew Candy's greatness. "I'm Mew Ichigo and this is Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro." The blue one was Mew Mint, the green one was Mew Lettuce, the yellow one was Mew Pudding and the purple one was Mew Zakuro. Mew Mint currently had hearts in her eyes, Mew Lettuce was bowing down to the ground, Mew Pudding immediately called Mew Candy onee-chan and Mew Zakuro uncharacteristically blushed. In the meantime, Mew Ichigo appeared as if she was going to faint from meeting such a spectacular person!

"Mew Ichigo?" Mew Candy said. "I'm actually your cousin: I'm Candy Momomiya."

Mew Ichigo's eyes widened, surprisingly untroubled that Mew Candy could recognize her. "Candy Momomiya? Really? I can't believe that someone as perfect as you is my cousin!"

Mew Candy smiled, and the two hugged. "I've missed you!" Mew Ichigo told her, ignoring the fact that in the last chapter Ichigo and Candy had supposedly never met.

"I've missed you too!" Mew Candy agreed, and the two had a happy tear fest over finding one another.

"Onee-chan!" Mew Pudding squealed. "We need to have you meet Ryou!"

"Ryou?" Mew Candy asked, cocking her head to the side. "Who is Ryou?"

"He's the founder of the Mew Mew Project, onee-sama," Mew Mint said, breathless, as she had found her new idol.

"Yes," Mew Zakuro said, smiling a lot more than she should have. "He will be so happy that we have found you, Mew Candy!"

"Found me?" Mew Candy asked softly.

"Yes!" Mew Ichigo giggled. "We've been waiting for you for a while now!"

"But I only became a Mew last hour!" Mew Candy protested.

The Mew Mews all gathered around Mew Candy and hugged her. "You are our best Mew Mew!" They told her.

Mew Candy, in the middle of the circle, smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"We should really go and see Ryou now," Mew Ichigo told her, nodding her head. "Let's go to the cafe... That's where we all work."

"Will you work with us, onee-sama?" Mew Mint asked Mew Candy in a devoted manner.

"Of course!" Mew Candy said. "Anything to help to save the world!"

"I knew she would be perfect," Mew Zakuro smiled, and Mew Candy and the rest of the Mew Mews linked arms as they set off towards Cafe Mew Mew.

_This,_ Mew Candy thought to herself, _is where I belong!_


	3. Love at First Sight

**A/N:** So far we've had an entire chapter describing how perfect Candy is and another one on how Kish falls in love with her at first sight, as well as her entire transformation into the just-as-perfect Mew Candy! Can you stomach the Mary Sue-ness of Candy after this? I know that I cracked myself up because in this I almost called Ryou "Mew Ryou." XD Chapter Three of this failure is here!

* * *

Chapter 3: Love at First Sight

… Because a Mary Sue Mew is the reason for that "lucky" bishi's existence! How could he have lived without her?

* * *

Mew Candy entered Cafe Mew Mew with the rest of the Mew Mews following behind her.

"Ryou!" Mew Ichigo called. "Mew Candy is here!"

Mew Candy admired the cafe, looking around everywhere. It was so cute!

"Mew Candy," Ryou said.

She turned around and gasped.

He was gorgeous, possibly the most beautiful person in the world (after herself, of course,) and as Mew Candy looked at him she suddenly knew that he was the person she would marry. This blonde-haired, blue-eyed hunk of hot love on a platter just had to be made for her!

Meanwhile, Ryou was thinking the same thing. He had never felt something so strongly for someone else before! The way Mew Candy's eyes were so gorgeously blue, how her smile was unbelievably lovely and her delicate frame made him want to protect her. Ryou would give up his life for Mew Candy, even though he had just met her! How could a girl be such a goddess?

"You," Ryou breathed, "are the newest Mew."

"Yes," Mew Candy said, giddy from her newfound love. Her voice grew stronger. "Yes, I am, Ryou-kun."

Ryou's hear skipped several beats; she had just called him Ryou-kun! He struggled to stop from taking her in his arms and holding her because how would Mew Candy possibly feel the same way about him?

"What do I need to know about being a Mew?" Mew Candy asked.

Ryou tried to clear the fog from his mind, but failed. She was so... breathtaking! "You will be working at the cafe," he told her in a daze, "and will be helping the Mew Mews save the world. You are the world's greatest hope, Mew Candy."

"Oh," Mew Candy sighed, love shining in her now pink color changing eyes because she was in love. "That's nice."

Ryou smirked. "I am so glad that you are a Mew Mew."

Mew Candy, suddenly shy, giggled.

"What's her Red Data DNA, Ryou?" Mew Lettuce asked, just as in awe of Mew Candy as the other Mew Mews were.

"She has Siberian Tiger DNA," Ryou told the group. "Do you know where your Mew mark is?" Ryou asked Mew Candy.

"A Mew mark?" Mew Candy asked. "You mean where I was injected with the DNA?"

Without warning, Ryou took Mew Candy's hand. "It's here," he said. Mew Candy's mark looked like a big heart with four shoots of multi-colored lights coming out of it. Ryou took Mew Candy's hand, holding it in his strong and firm grip, and kissed her Mew mark.

_Oh my gosh! _Mew Candy thought. _Like, OMG!_

"Girls," Ryou said, smirking, "I think that Mew Candy and I need to be alone. You can all go home." Without a word, the girls and Keiichiro (who was randomly in the room) disappeared.

"So..." Mew Candy breathed.

"So..." Ryou smirked.

"What's with the attitude change?" Mew Candy asked, upset, because even she was a Mary Sue Mew she could not understand Ryou's change into his formerly snarky self.

But, you see, according to the Mary Sue authoress, we will now learn that Ryou is actually being a jerk now because he is hiding his feelings for Mew Candy. So he's obviously not being OOC.

Like, duhhhh.

"You're our newest Mew," Ryou said.

"Yep."

"That's... exciting."

"Yes!" Mew Candy said animatedly. "You have no idea how happy I am to be a Mew."

"Yeah, I bet."

"So when will I start working at the cafe?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"What? TOMORROW!" Mew Candy jumped about ten feet in the air. "How can I work tomorrow?"

Ryou tapped her on the nose, his sexy smirk growing larger by the minute. "Because I said so."

"Ooh, you... you... I can't believe you would do that! That's so mean!"

"I don't care." Ryou waved a hand in the air, enjoying Mew Candy's responses.

"Well," Mew Candy said, "how do I stop being a Mew?"

"Huh?" Ryou asked. And then he saw his opportunity to kiss her! "To stop being a Mew, you need to be kissed... by me."

"Huh?" Mew Candy said in a soft voice, and her heart started to beat really fast. "You mean, you have to... kiss me?"

"Yeah," Ryou said, stretching, "you got a problem with it?"

"Um, n-no," Mew Candy said, "but before you kiss me, mrphhh!"

The last sound was made because RYOU had KISSED Mew CANDY! OmiGAWSH, guyssss! And Mew Candy was in perfect bliss. She couldn't believe that he was actually kissing her!

Ryou was very happy, too. He was kissing the most perfect girl/Mew in the world!

And then she turned into a cat.

"Meow?" Mew Candy said, in cat form. "What?"

Ryou kissed her again, and she became a human in his arms. Candy was back to normal! "That was really weird!" She said.

"Let's walk you home," Ryou said. Both characters acted as if this kind of stuff happened all the time.

The two walked home and began talking about random things that are supposed to add romance to the story. It's in script dialogue, for easy referencing, so that the readers of the Mary Sue story do not get confused! Although, in reality, there should be several pages of this kind of dialogue, it has been edited so that readers do not gag too hard.

Candy: What's you favorite color?

Ryou: Pink. What's your favorite color?

Candy: Pink! Duh! It's, lyke, the best color everrrr! But, ewww, why would a guy like pink?

Ryou: *smirks* It's your Mew color. Okay. What's your favorite animal?

Candy: *blushing* Cats. Yours?

Ryou: Cats. What's your favorite thing to eat?

Candy: I love to eat candy! Yum!

Ryou: You'll be perfect at being a Mew Mew.

Candy: *beams* Will I, Ryou? I do hope that I will!

Ryou: *smiles* Of course you will.

Candy shivered so Ryou gave her his coat. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you're the world's greatest weapon," Ryou smirked.

"Jerk!" Candy shouted, throwing his jacket at him in a manner similar to the way Ichigo did when she first met Ryou.

"No wait, come back, Candy!"

"No!" She shouted, tears cascading down her face. Even in her sadness, she was beautiful. "You don't care about me at all!"

"No!"

"But, Candy, I do! I've never met someone like you before, you're the only girl that I've ever really loved. I've never felt this way about anyone else before, even though I only met you not even an hour ago! Your hair sparkles like the sun and your eyes reveal hidden depths. You light up the stars and the sky, and I would do anything for you. Be mine, Candy, be mine!" Struck by his sudden OOC declaration of feelings, Ryou turned away from Candy whose eyes currently shined with tears and sympathy.

"Oh Ryou..." Candy sighed, added more cheese to possibly the most cheesy FF love confession in all of history. "You have no idea how I feel about you. The moment you walked into the room, I knew there was something special between us. Oh, Ryou!" Candy cried, throwing herself into Ryou's arms. "Oh, Ryou, you're the only one for me and nothing could ever change that!"

"I love you." Ryou tenderly lifted Candy's face towards his, and kissed her. Candy felt her heart swoop, and for the first time in her life she knew she was in love. There had never been a more perfect couple!

AND THE WORLD ALL BUT DROWNED IN THEIR PERFECT LOVE!11!1


	4. There's a New Mew in Town

**A/N:** So far, we've been subjected to some cliché plots and actions. OOC characters have become frequent visors. But before we continue onward in this parody, I'd just like to let everyone know that those flying Chimera Anima spirits or whatever Masha eats are actually called para paras! I never knew that until I little while ago, so when everyone reads about that I just wanted you to know what I was referencing. ^^ Let's bump things up a notch... Introducing you to...

* * *

Chapter 4: There's a New Mew in Town

… Because a good Mary Sue Mew writer knows their Mew needs to become the leader of the Mew Mews since she is so much prettier/cooler/awesomer/sexier/better than Mew Ichigo could ever be.

* * *

Last night Candy had met with her cousin Ichigo and the Momomiyas. Somehow, she and Ichigo had been able to pretend that they had never met before. Candy liked the Momomiyas very much, and she was currently at Ichigo's house when Ryou came over.

"Ryou-kun, what are you doing here?" Candy asked as Ryou kissed her gently on the lips.

"There's an emergency!" Ryou said, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"At Tokyo Tower!" Ryou said. "Follow me!"

Candy and Ichigo followed Ryou to Tokyo Tower where there was a giant mosquito Chimera Anima on top of the tower.

"Oh no!" Candy shouted, seeing Kish. He immediately leapt down and kissed her. Candy shivered from their closeness, the attraction between them becoming electric again.

"Hey, Kitty, long time no see," Kish said to Candy, winking. "How about we play for keeps this time?"

"Never!" Candy screamed, unphased by his bishi sex appeal.

"Stay away from Candy," Ryou growled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ryou-kun..." Candy sighed.

"No, you back off!" Kish roared, lunging at Ryou.

"No!" Candy shouted, jumping in between the two like a martyr. "Stop it," she reminded them gently, "we have a planet to protect, Ryou. Remember your duty."

As if lost in a daze, Ryou shook his head. "Go, Mew Mews, go!"

"You okay, Ryou-kun?"

"Yes," Ryou said, passion blazing in his eyes, "as long as I have you, Candy, I'll be okay."

Giving a little giggle, Candy leaped away and the transformations began.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING, METAMORPHOSIS"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ICHIGO, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW CANDY, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Okay, Mew Mews, let's go!" Mew Ichigo called out and the group went to attack the giant mosquito.

In the meantime, Kish was watching Candy with a fiery look in his eyes. She was gorgeous, and she just had to be his! He knew that there was some chemistry between them, and he would work that to his advantage... _Who needs Koneko-chan anyway?_ He thought to himself.

"RIBBON ZAKURO (SOMETHING!)" Mew Zakuro was blasted out of the way by the monster.

One by one, the Mew Mews fell. They were unable to defeat the monster. The only Mew Mews that remained were Mew Candy and Mew Ichigo.

"RIBBON STRABWERRY CHECK SURPRISE!" Mew Ichigo screamed, before the monster attacked her and she fell down.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Candy shrieked, running towards her.

Mew Ichigo gave a weak smile. "Go... Mew Candy. Fight and save the world... You are... our only hope." She fainted.

"No!" Mew Candy screamed, and the monster attacked at her. "Ahhhh!" It hadn't scratched her, but in the process Ryou had jumped in front of her to save her. "RYOU-KUN!" Mew Candy screamed.

"I love you, Mew Candy," Ryou whispered, hearts in his eyes, but he soon lost consciousness.

Mew Candy, suddenly full of energy, sprang up. Her cat tail swished behind her as she walked towards the monster.

"CANDY RAINBOW BATON!" She called out, continuing to walk toward the creature in a determined manner. "I won't forgive you for what you've done... So here's my treat to you..."

Mew Candy took a deep breath and screamed out her attack. "CANDY LOVE CHARM!"

The monster, previously in front of her, had dropped to the ground in defeat. Masha flew by and ate the para para Chimera Anima spirit inside of it.

"Awesome job, Kitty!" Kish said, teleporting in front of Mew Candy and winking. He gave her a final kiss before leaving.

"Mew Candy!" The Mew Mews called out, suddenly revived. "You did it! You saved the day!"

Mew Candy giggled. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mew Candy, you did," Ryou said, smiling behind her. He kissed her passionately in front of all of the Mew Mews, who watched and smiled appropriately.

"All in a day's work!" Mew Candy shrugged, giggling as she was hugged by her untransformed teammates and Ryou. She transformed into her not-so-normal everyday self.

"I've decided... We've decided," Ryou said, "that you should become the leader of the Mew Mews, Candy."

"What?!" Candy said. "No! Mew Ichigo should be the leader of the Mew Mews!"

"Oh no, Candy," said Ichigo happily, "we all saw how you defeated the Chimera Anima so easily. You're our strongest Mew Mew, and you would be a much better leader than I could ever be."

"Really???"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused.

Candy slowly smiled in the midst of the sea of hugs she was in. "Oh, thank you, you guys! I won't let you down!"

And that was how Mew Candy became the new leader of the Mew Mews.


	5. A New Love

**A/N:** So in the next "chapter" of the parody, I've decided to give this something of a plot and have Candy accidentally make pretty much the entire male cast fall in love with her. Gagging yet?

Kitty Kat KO deserves some serious thank you-ing for inspiring me to continue onward in this plot-less, mind-less chapter-ed parody. Thanks a gazillion, KO! :)

Presenting Chapter 5... In all honesty, this is just a semi-plotted chapter. There's no legit plot in this so it's only downhill from here, everyone! XD

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Love

… Because a Mary Sue Mew writer says, "Why have a love triangle when you can have the entire cast in love with me, um, I mean, her?1!?"

* * *

"Ryou-kun is the best boyfriend in the entire universe!" Candy squealed. She was coming home from her date with Ryou, and they went to the movies. "I love him so much."

"I know that you love me," Kish said, appearing in front of her. "How about we kiss?"

"Ew, no, that's gross!" Candy shrieked. "I'm in love with Ryou, not you!"

"No, Candy, you're in love with me!" Kish protested.

"Listen, Kish, I'm sorry that you're in love with me, but we can't be together!"

"Why not, Kitty?" Kish asked, sadness taking over his features.

"'Why not?'" Candy repeated. "Because, Kish, I just can't..."

"No, Candy, you're wrong! I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I know that you felt something for me, too... The second our eyes locked, I knew you were the one. And Candy... I would give up everything for you! I just want to be with you!"

"Oh, Kish," Candy sighed, pulling him into a hug. "I love you but my one true love is Ryou! It's always been Ryou!"

"No," said Pai, "it's me!"

"Pai!" Candy shouted. "What are you doing here?"

The purple-haired alien attempted to pull Candy into his arms, but struggled in vain because Candy was still being held by Kish. "Candy, I love you. I've seen the truth, and now I know how beautiful a human can be. Will you not except my love?"

Candy, cheeks flushed, gasped. She was astounded by Pai's OOC and emotion-filled speech! She was about to say something more when Keiichiro burst onto the scene.

"What do you mean she loves you?" Keiichiro said, his ponytail flying behind him. "I'm the one who makes the best cheesecake in the world!"

Candy paused, still in the arms of Kish and Pai. "Well, that_ is_ true..."

The group of characters began to fight over who Candy should be with.

"Candy, clearly belongs with me," Masaya said, appearing from behind a tree.

"Ewwww, gross, no wayyy!" Candy shrieked. "You're a tree hugger!"

Tears filled Masaya's eyes. "But I love you more than trees and the environment!" Masaya cried.

"So what?" Said Pai. "I love her more than books!"

"Well, I love her more than baking!"

"I love her more than Koneko-chan so back off!"

"But I belong with Ryou!" Candy protested. "Ryou-kunnnn!" Candy called desperately. "Ryou-kun!!1111!111!1"

"No," Pai repeated, "you belong with me because I'm smart!"

"No, _me_, because I make the best cookies!" Keiichiro repeated.

"No, Candy needs to be with me, because I love her more than the environment!" Masaya exclaimed again.

"I don't want to date a tree hugger!" Candy exclaimed, horrified.

"No, sissy boy, she belongs with me," Kish shouted, " because I'm sexy!"

Candy had a starry look in her eyes at the thought of Kish's sexy butterscotch eyes and long, dark green hair. However, she shook her head and declared, "No, I belong with Ryou!"

"Yes," said Ryou, appearing behind Candy and wrapping his arms around her, "she belongs with me. I love her and she loves me." Just to prove a point, he kissed her passionately in front of the group of canon characters confessing their love to Candy.

Kish leaped in front of the rest of the group. "Ryou, I challenge you to a duel for Candy's love!"

"Then..." Ryou shouted. "Let us all battle it out for Candy's heart!"

An "epic" fight scene commenced. Pai punched Masaya, who cried like the "baby" he was. Kish and Ryou were having a really cool fight scene like in a movie, and Kish had his dragon swords out. Keiichiro had somehow obtained a cookie shooting bazooka gun and was firing chocolate chip cookies at Ryou.

WARNING: RANDOM POV CHANGE

"Stop!" I shouted, although I was dazzled by the display of muscle in front of me. "Like I said before, Ryou is my one true love! Pai, you are smart and kind but you're just not my type. Keiichiro, I love your baking. Not you. I'm sorry. And ewwww, Masaya, get away from me, and go hug a tree or something! Kish... You're very sexy, I must admit, but I will never love you the way I love Ryou. And, besides, you belong with Ichigo because that is my, I mean, the Mary Sue Mew authoress' favorite pairing, besides a Kish x Candy x Ryou love triangle. Oh, Ryou-kun, let's go home," I sighed, burying my face in his shoulder.

The guys all declared their love for me once more, but accepted my wishes. OMG, like, thank gosh!1!1! I was soooo embarrassed!

WARNING: RANDOM POV CHANGE FINISHED

Ryou was walking Candy home when Tart popped out, blushing like crazy. "Hey, um, Candy, am I too late to battle it out for your love?"

"Aw, this is so kawaii!" Candy giggled. "You have a kiddie crush? On moi?"

"Yeah, um," Tart said, completely OOC because he hated older girls, "these are for you." He chucked some candy drops at her, and mumbled, "They're candy, like your name, but they're not, um, nearly as nice, as, um, you are!"

"Kawaiiiiii!" Candy squealed, glomping Tart. "Thank you!"

He blushed and grinned before teleporting away.

"Wow, what a day!" Candy smiled, pocketing the sweets Tart gave her.

Ryou laughed. "That was sweet... but he better stay away from you, sweetheart. They all better."

"Oh, Ryou, love of my life," Candy sighed, hearts in her eyes, "no one could ever take your place!"

And the two kissed passionately in the setting sun.

But gasp! Someone was watching the perfect couple!

"So this," said a tall, dark figure, "is Mew Candy." He paused and chuckled. "Intelligent _and_ beautiful? She's perfect! And she shall be mine!" Without another word, he disappeared into the darkness...


	6. The White Warrior

**A/N:** Nothing much to say, really. I think that the last chapter may have been my favorite so far though. XD It was way too much fun to write! Here's the latest chapter of The Ultimate (Mary Sue) Mew! :D

* * *

Chapter 6: The White Warrior

… Because why should Mew Ichigo have all the fun when a Mary Sue Mew can have a hot guy save her all the time, too?

* * *

"Hey, everyone, guess what?" Candy chirped. She had just finished her shift at Cafe Mew Mew. Her golden hair was down and wavy, and her eyes were the same color of sky blue as her work outfit.

"What, Candy?" Everyone chorused. The entire group, especially Ryou, remained enchanted by her presence.

"I've been a Mew Mew for two months as of today!"

"I know, Candy," Keiichiro said happily (he had completely ignored the lost battle for Candy's love.) "That's why I made you this cake!"

The cake was pink and white with a picture of Candy of the top. It looked like something out of a magazine!

"Oh, Keiichiro," Candy cried, overjoyed, "thank you so much!"

The Mew Mews, Keiichiro and Ryou sat down at a table. Zakuro sat next to Mint who sat next to Keiichiro who sat next to Lettuce who sat next to Pudding who sat next to Ichigo. Candy sat in the middle of the group with Ryou to her left and Ichigo to her right.

"It looks so yummy!" Candy laughed.

"Aliens attack!" Masha cried. "Aliens attack!"

"Oh no, not now," everyone sighed.

"Alright, Mew Mews, let's go!" Candy cheered. "We can finished eating later... And beating the aliens will be a piece of cake!"

The Mew Mews laughed at Candy's pun. After everyone had transformed, the group set out.

"Oh no!" Mew Candy screamed. "This isn't good!"

The entire group had a hard time beating the new monster, who was a mutant turtle. Mew Candy, of course, was doing the best job out of everyone but the mutant turtle was just too strong!

"Take that!" Kish cackled.

"You'll never beat us!" Mew Candy shrieked. "CANDY LOVE SPELL, UPGRADE!"

"Look!" Mew Ichigo cried. "A new attack!"

But as the attack was spiraling towards the chimera anima, Kish got into a fight with Mew Candy.

"Stop!" She commanded. "I need to save Tokyo and the rest of the world!"

"Never!" Kish laughed. He still loved Candy, but understood that they could never be together. In the meantime, he had decided that he would go back to loving Ichigo because KISH AND ICHIGO BELONG TOGETHER 4EVA!1!!!!!1111!!!

Candy, who had recently suffered from a cold, felt dizzy. She began to faint when...

She found herself in the arms of a mystery man!

He had long blonde hair that almost rivaled the beauty of her own, and sea blue eyes. He was wearing a white outfit similar to the Blue Knight's (who, strangely, is not in this parody...)

The man smiled. "I will save you, Mew Candy."

"W-who are you?" Mew Candy asked in awe; the man was gorgeous.

"I am... The White Warrior," he smiled, and stroked Mew Candy's hair. "I will protect you and the other Mew Mews."

With that, the White Warrior jumped over and sent a giant energy blast at the chimera anima.

"Wow!" Mew Pudding remarked. "He's so dreamy!"

"Yeah," Mew Mint sighed, "I want a man like him..."

Mew Candy, in the meantime, blushed, which only made her look prettier. The White Warrior came over to her again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," Mew Candy said, still blushing, "now that you're here... but, really, who are you?"

"I told you," he said, "I'm the White Warrior. I will protect you always."

"But why?"

"Because I love you..."

"O-oh!" Mew Candy cried in surprise. "But I..."

The White Warrior continued, repeating a monologue that the Blue Knight had recited to Ichigo once upon a time when OC Mary Sue Mews did not rule the universe.

Once his speech was over, he kissed Mew Candy.

"Why me?" She asked.

He smiled again. "Because I love you." He kissed her again.

"Are you... Ryou-kun?

But the beautiful moment was over as Kish flew in. "Sorry to cut in, but I need to take Mew Candy with me now!" He laughed. "Orders are orders!"

"White Warrior!" Mew Candy screamed as Kish took her away. "White Warrior! RYOU-KUNNNNN!"

The White Warrior changed into Ryou, and was running behind everyone.

"White Warrior!" Mew Candy cried, eyes wide. "You really are Ryou-kun!"

"MEW CANDY!" Ryou cried. "I'll save you!"

"I love you, Ryou!" Mew Candy cried, fading out of view.

"MEW CANDY!" Ryou shouted.

But she had already disappeared into the night sky...

"We'll rescue her," Ryou declared determinedly. The Mew Mews nodded their heads and lined up behind Ryou. "If it's the last thing we do, we'll rescue my beloved Candy!"


	7. Kidnapped!

**A/N:** So Mew Candy's been kidnapped. Wonder what'll happen now... XD Enjoy the next chapter! It's going to be shorter than usual... Our tale is almost complete, and the "climax" will be coming up soon!

* * *

Chapter 7: Kidnapped!

… Because every Mary Sue Mew knows that her life is not complete without a kidnapping.

* * *

_This is horrible!_ Mew Candy thought to herself. _I can't believe that I've been kidnapped!_

"Kish, please, take me home," Mew Candy pleaded.

"No can do, Kitty," Kish replied, "I have to follow through with my orders.

"But who are you taking me to?"

Kish laughed. "You'll find out soon enough...."

The two flew into the night sky, while Candy tried to think of a plan to escape.

* * *

She had been kidnapped!

The mysterious evil alien gave a laugh. Mew Candy was almost in his clutches!

She was the perfect bride-to be once he had conquered the earth. She was beautiful and smart, not to mention very strong.

Yes, he was sure that she would be perfect!

* * *

Mew Candy gave a cough and shifted in Kish's grip. Wherever he was taking her was very cold.

"Almost there," he said quietly.

And then he teleported.

"Whoa!" Mew Candy remarked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"We're here," Kish chirped. He became serious. "Are you... sure that you can't love me, Candy?"

Mew Candy sighed. "Yes, Kish, I'm sure... I want to be with Ryou. Take me back home!"

"I can't," Kish told her, "I have to follow these orders."

"Who are you taking me to?" Mew Candy asked.

Kish shook his head. "It's a secret."

Mew Candy sighed, exasperated.

"Here's where you'll be staying for now," Kish said, taking Mew Candy by the hand and leading her to a dark place.

"Kish," Mew Candy pleaded, "please bring me home!"

"I can't," he sighed. "Good luck, Mew Candy... I love you."

With that he was gone.

"Kish! KISH!" Mew Candy cried. She paused. "PAI? TART! Someone, anyone! RYOU-KUN!"

Mew Candy sat down, taking her head in her hands. "This is awful... I'm never going to get home. I won't be able to see Ryou ever again, and now I'm going to be stuck here forever. I love Ryou more than anything, and now I'm separated from my one true love! Why?"

Then Mew Candy began to think of a way to escape, the plot progressing through pathetic dialogue. "It looks like I've been taken the the aliens' ship... That means that someone has kidnapped me for a reason. I wonder what they'll do? Maybe they want information out of me... No, that doesn't sound right. Or maybe I'm some kind of trap! Yes, that has to be it! I've been kidnapped as a trap! Oh, how can I let everyone know?! I know! I'll escape somehow."

Mew Candy looked around everywhere, but there was nowhere she could go.

"I guess all I can do is wait... I wish that I could have gotten more information out of Kish while I had the chance."

"Hello, Mew Candy..."

She jumped. "Whoa! Who is this? Where are you?"

"Oh, you'll meet me soon enough..."

Mew Candy growled. "Come out, you coward, show your face! Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Show yourself! Have I seen you before?"

The tall figure chuckled. "You may have... but I know that I _have_ seen _you_ before." He emerged from out of the shadows....

WARNING: FLASHBACK SEQUENCE COMMENCING

_"So this," said a tall, dark figure, "is Mew Candy." He paused and chuckled. "Intelligent and beautiful? She's the epitome of perfection! And she shall be mine!" Without another word, he disappeared into the darkness..._

WARNING: FLASHBACK SEQUENCE OVER

Mew Candy gave a gasp of horror, and daintily covered her perfect mouth with her hands. "Oh no! It's _you_!"


	8. The Truth about Deep Blue

**A/N:** Hey again! I hope that everyone enjoyed the "cliffhanger" last chapter. Get your vomit bags ready, to anyone reading this, because the next chapter is going to be written in dialogue for the majority of the time...

Don't say I didn't warn you! XD

* * *

Chapter 8: The Truth about Deep Blue

… Because the bad guy has to fall for the Mary Sue Mew to redeem himself. Duh.

* * *

"You're Deep Blue!" Mew Candy cried.

"Yes, I am!" He laughed. "And you are going to be my bride!"

"Wait, whaaaaaat?!" Mew Candy screamed.

"You are the strongest Mew I have ever seen," Deep Blue told Mew Candy, "and it is because of you that I have decided that I need a queen to rule over earth once I conquer it."

"That's sick!"

"Maybe." Deep Blue shrugged. "But it's only natural for a Mary Sue authoress to have me fall in love with you. I don't make the rules, y'know." He continued. "I've been watching you for a while, Mew Candy, and I fell in love with you almost immediately."

Mew Candy smacked Deep Blue as hard as she could. "I can't believe you!"

Deep Blue rubbed his cheek. "Heh. You really are strong... Even I have underestimated you."

"You can't do this!" Mew Candy threatened him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Ryou and the Mew Mews will come and rescue me!"

"Are you sure about that!"

"Of course!"

"Then take a look at this..." An image popped up behind Deep Blue. It showed Ryou and the Mew Mews struggling as they tried to reach her. "They are currently surrounded by a group of Chimera Anima plants. The plants will release toxin into the air."

"No!"

Deep Blue smirked. "They should be dead within the hour."

"You're a monster!" Mew Candy shouted at him. "I could never love you!"

He stared at her and growled, "No, Mew Candy, you will love me! And you will be my queen!" He attempted to hold her, but she broke out of his grip.

"Never!" Mew Candy shrieked. "CANDY RAINBOW BATON!"

The two engaged in a duel. "If I win then you must be mine!" Deep Blue hollered. "And if you win, I'll release you forever!"

"Deal!" Mew Candy cried. In an attempt to distract Deep Blue as they fought, Mew Candy taunted him. "You won't win this!"

"You are mistaken, Mew Candy. I will win!11!!11"

"Only in your dreams!" She screamed.

Deep Blue released a special attack, and Mew Candy was seriously hurt. "GAHHH!"

"Deep Blue-sama, I can't let you do this!" Kish, Pai and Tart shouted.

"What? Are you rebelling against me?!" Deep Blue shouted angrily.

"Although Mew Candy's true love is Ryou," Kish said, "we will fight to protect her until the very end!"

Another awesome-tastical fight scene began. The Mew Mews and Ryou miraculously burst into the room, adding more chaos to the scenario.

"Ryou-kun!" Mew Candy sighed, collapsing into his arms. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you as well, my love," Ryou agreed, kissing her on the lips. "Let's save the world!"

"Yes, Ryou! We'll save the world together!"

Everyone was against Deep Blue, who was losing. Feeling triumphant, Mew Candy called out to Deep Blue. "How can you love me?"

He gave an evil laugh. "Why shouldn't I? Who wouldn't love you, Mew Candy?"

"But I'm a human!" She protested.

"You see, Mew Candy, you aren't fully human..."

Mew Candy felt as if she had been hit by a truck. All fighting stopped. "What do you mean?" She cried.


	9. A Secret Past Revealed

**A/N:** Expect short chapters from here on out, similar to the last two chapters. This parody is reaching its finale! (And, sort of, climax soon? XD)

I have to say that Mary Sue Mew writers do have some talent... How is it that they can go on forever without a plot? It's crazy! My head is about to explode! I've been writing forever!

But, the Ultimate (Mary Sue) Mew is almost complete! It's 3/4th done! Woo hoo! :)

* * *

Chapter 9: A Secret Past Revealed

… Because every good cliché Mary Sue Mew story needs an impossible background to be revealed.

* * *

All fighting had oh so conveniently stopped. Deep Blue began to tell his story about Mew Candy's secret past...

"About 16 years ago, Candy Momomiya was born... She was a beautiful baby girl, and everyone who met her was instantly in love with her. Her hair was golden, and her eyes a wonderful shade of blue."

The group sighed as they thought of the young Candy Momomiya, gorgeous from day one.

Deep Blue continued his story. "But Candy was not fully human because she was, you see... THE PRINCESS OF OUR ALIEN KINGDOM!"

Everyone gasped appropriately.

"The only problem was that her mother was a human, Sakura Momomiya's sister, and her father was the king of our nation!"

Oh, the horror!

"Candy was a hybrid, an alien and a human. However, she resembled a human more than an alien. The only thing about her that was similar to a Cyniclon were her color changing eyes....

"She grew lovelier day after day... But one day she sprouted a cat tail! Why, you ask?

"BECAUSE CANDY WAS THE ORIGINAL MEW MEW!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mew Candy screamed. "NO, YOU'RE LYING!"

"No, Mew Candy, I am not! You are the Princess of Our People as well as the original Mew! I won't go into the details because the Mary Sue Mew authoress is too lazy to continue this dialogue any longer, but it is the truth!"

"No!" Mew Candy cried. "No, it can not be!!1!"

"But it's the truth!"

"What happened to my parents? Is Daddy not my daddy?!"

Deep Blue sighed, casting his eyes downward. "He died trying to visit your mother. There is a reason that you share her last name, Momomiya... She never took on her new husband's name. She loves him dearly, and he loves her dearly, too, but your real father was her first love."

"I can't believe this!" Mew Candy cried.

"So," Deep Blue said softly, "this is why I need to marry you, Mew Candy. To revive our dying race. So that you can take over the earth as the rightful queen of the new earth!"

"But how is this possible?!" She sobbed, gorgeous as ever in her sorrow.

"You remember your dreams of becoming a Mew Mew, don't you?"

Mew Candy nodded her head slowly.

"They were flashbacks."

"Oh... Oh my gosh!" Mew Candy exclaimed. "I can't believe this!"

Deep Blue smiled, and reached his arms outward towards her. "So you must understand now why we need to be together... Come with me, Mew Candy, come with me to paradise!"

The room was silent. Everyone waited for Candy's response.

_Candy... Candy... _Voices whispered in the air. It seemed as if time stopped.

"Mother? Father?" Mew Candy asked. She knew those voice anywhere.

_The answer.... lies in your heart..._

Images of the world filled Mew Candy's head; of the Mew Mews, of her family, and most importantly... Of her one true love, Ryou!

And suddenly everything clicked inside her!

"My answer is.............................................. Never!" Mew Candy shouted triumphantly. "No matter what happens, I will never join you! I stand for justice, and the good of all nations! I will save the world! Because I am not your average Sue-- er, Mew!" Mew Candy exclaimed, striking a heroic looking pose and flouncing her long, gorgeous, flowing, generally perfect hair. "I stand for the good of the world, and I will never join you willingly! Mew Mews, let's fight for love... For life! I will never let you destroy this world!"

"You'll regret this forever, Mew Candy," said Deep Blue. His eyes narrowed...

And the final battle was on!


	10. Power of Love

**A/N:** And the "action" begins! It's Mew Candy off to save the day...! Plus, we've reached Chapter 10! We are out of the single digits, everyone! :D Also, get ready for an extremely short chapter. XD

* * *

Chapter 10: Power of Love

… Because how else will a Mary Sue Mew save the world from its impending doom? Dun, dun, dun!

* * *

The final battle had begun, Deep Blue vs. the Mew Mews.

So far, the Mew Mews were losing. Deep Blue was just too powerful, and it seemed as if there was nothing they could do to win.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Deep Blue screamed. "You shall be mine, Mew Candy! You and the world shall be mine!"

"No!" Mew Candy choked. "CANDY LOVE SPRINKLE POWDER SUPER DUPER CHARM, UPGRADE!" In her hands was a gigantic version of her baton. It was bigger than Mew Candy was! "I can't let you win," Mew Candy said determinedly, "because that would mean admitting defeat. And good triumphs over evil every time!"

"Ha," laughed Deep Blue, "you think that your love shall beat me?"

"Yes!" Candy cried heroically. "Yes, I believe that it will! The only thing that can heal you now is love! So that is what I will give you. MEW MEWS, LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

Mew Candy continued to speak as she rose into the air, the power of the other Mews coursing through her. "I fell in love with Ryou, and it's because of him that I know what love is! Love overcomes everything! I won't let you destroy the world with your hatred so... I will heal you!"

"CANDY LOVE SUPREME ATTACK!"

Her new attack was absolutely stunning. Rainbow light shined from every surface, hitting Deep Blue. He struggled, but he was no match for Mew Candy's never ending love! Using the last of her strength, Mew Candy gave all of her love and energy to Deep Blue in an attempt to make him good again.

… It worked. Rainbow bubbles floated through the air, and Deep Blue looked like a new person. The world was saved, all thanks to Mew Candy!

"We did it!" The Mew Mews cheered, gathering around Mew Candy. "We did it!"

Mew Candy giggled. "Yes! We did it, everyone!" However, the strain was too much and she dropped to the floor in a graceful, not to mention heroic, manner.

"Mew Candy!" Ryou cried, pushing his way to get to her. "Mew Candy!"

She smiled, coughing a bit. "It looks like... I gave a little bit too much, didn't I, Ryou-kun?"

"No, Mew Candy, you can't do this to me! You can't die on me, Mew Candy!"

She smiled again, nestled in his arms. "Live happily, Ryou. That's all I can say. I healed the world and Deep Blue because I wanted to save everyone. I wanted to save you most of all. So live. Don't... forget about me..."

"Mew Candy!" Ryou sobbed, kissing her lips.

"The Power of Love," she whispered, adding more drama to this unnecessarily dramatic scene, "it was the Power of Love that saved everyone. But it's my turn, to go now..."

"No, Mew Candy! You can't do this to me! I LOVE YOU!"

Mew Candy smiled again, as perfect as ever as she lay dying. "Ryou..." Mew Candy sighed. "I love you... Just always remember that... I will... always love you."

Her eyes closed one last time...

"Mew Candy!" Ryou cried, still holding her in his arms. "No! Come back! Mew Candy! MEW CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The Mew Mews, aliens and reformed Deep Blue gathered around Mew Candy's body, sobbing. Tears tripped onto her gorgeous face, even lovelier in death.

Mew Candy had died to save the world.


	11. The Ultimate Mew & Love

**A/N:** Oh no! Mew Candy is dead?! What is this world coming to?! And, I know that I've totally glossed over the whole Masaya= Deep Blue thing but I've got that all covered as you'll see very, very soon...

Anyway, just one more chapter until this is over but the shortest chapter in the world is here, guys. It's not even going to be more than a page! To everyone who's read up to this far... Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked this. :)

* * *

Chapter 11: The Ultimate Mew (& Love)

… Because … Come on, guys, you should know the drill by the second to last chapter!

* * *

It was now obvious that Mew Candy was dead. Ryou, holding her body, kissed her lips. "I will always love you, Mew Candy," he whispered.

"I wish Mew Candy onee-chan was alive!" Mew Pudding sobbed.

"She was the best person in the world," cried Mew Mint.

"Mew Candy was more beautiful than myself even," Mew Zakuro said, crying.

"We can't go on without her!" Mew Lettuce told everyone.

Pai and Tart nodded their heads.

"Yes," Keiichiro said, "and now we will never be able to finish Mew Candy's 2-month anniversary cake!"

"Mew Candy was my cousin, and my best friend," Mew Ichigo broke down. "I would give anything for her to be back!"

The newly reformed Deep Blue agreed. "I would, too, because she saved me."

"She was the Ultimate Mew," Ryou said, crying over Mew Candy's body. He kissed her again.

And then, Mew Candy's body rose into the air. She glowed a beautiful, brilliant pink and floated into Ryou's arms. As if under a spell, Ryou gently kissed her perfect lips.

And Mew Candy's eyes slowly opened. They were filled with love as she gazed upon Ryou. "Ryou-kun... What happened?"

Ryou smiled. "You saved the world, Mew Candy. That's what happened."

"I love you all! But most of all, Ryou-kun, I love you," Mew Candy cried, throwing her arms around Ryou.

Mew Candy had saved earth by being the Ultimate Mew, and she was saved herself by sharing the Ultimate Love with Ryou.

The group around them cheered as they kissed.

All was well, and the world was saved...!


	12. The End ?

**A/N: **Hi guys! This is the last installment of the life of Candy in the Ultimate (Mary Sue) Mew. :) After this chapter, the Mary Sue Mew tales of Candy (and my contest entry) will be complete!

Truth be told, I have to say that I'll miss this story. Granted, I wrote the entire thing today, but it was fun! Not to mention that it was my first ever attempt as a parody!

Thanks so much to everyone for reading! :)

~ Bunny

* * *

Chapter 12: The End (?)

... Because every Mary Sue Mew story (sadly) has to end...

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in the park, where the Mew Mews, aliens, Keiichiro and Ryou sat. They were celebrating Candy's victory, and had finally gotten to eat that cake Keiichiro had baked for Mew Candy's 2-month anniversary.

But this time, Keiichiro had baked an extra special cake because Candy had been able to save the world using the Power of Love!

Life had returned to the way it was, and the aliens were able to remain with the Mew Mews. Ichigo had gotten together with Kish because Candy had revealed that Masaya had secretly been cheating on her with Moe. Ichigo had been heartbroken, but she had discovered that she could love again after sharing a single kiss with Kish. (Why Ichigo suddenly fell for Kish we will never know.)

Because Ichigo got with Kish, Lettuce got with Pai and Tart remained with Pudding. Yaaaay!

Of course, all of the male characters were still in love with Candy but understood that her heart belonged to Ryou and Ryou only...

Especially after his love had revived Mew Candy!

Speaking of Candy, today her hair was down and curly. She had on a white flowing dress, sparkly white heels and a garland of white daisies in her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful like always! Her eyes were a lovely shade of lilac, because she was so deeply in love with Ryou.

Using her animal powers, as mentioned in the first chapter, Candy had called out to all of her animal friends who gathered around the Mew Mews to create the perfect woodland setting. Everyone was having a celebration picnic in the park.

"Without you, Candy, I don't know what we ever would have done," Zakuro blushed.

"No, really," Candy protested, "it was nothing."

"Nothing, na no da?" Pudding shouted, surprised. "But you saved the world!"

"You're my idol, Candy onee-sama," Mint said.

"Oh, you two," Candy giggled.

"I wish I could be just like you though," Lettuce sighed.

Candy shook her head. "Lettuce, you are beautiful. You have Pai, remember?"

Lettuce giggled, blushing. "That's true."

Ichigo came over to hug Candy. "We never could have done it without you. Here's to the Ultimate Mew!" She cheered, and everyone hugged Candy in a big, group hug.

Everything was perfect!

"Candy," Ryou said.

"Yes, Ryou-kun?"

"I am so glad that you became a Mew Mew. Without you on the team, evil Deep Blue may have conquered the world."

"It was strange how Deep Blue was actually Masaya, wasn't it?" Mew Candy commented. "I'll never forget how he turned into Masaya just an hour after I had cured him of his evilness!"

"Yeah, that was really weird," Ryou agreed. He was about to say more when a swarm of fans ran over to Candy.

"Mew Candy!" They cried. "There's danger in downtown Tokyo!"

"What?! Then we will rid this town of all danger! Mew Mews, let's go!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING, METAMORPHOSIS"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ICHIGO, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW CANDY, METAMORPHOSIS!"

The Mew Mews, with the aliens and the White Warrior behind, ran over to downtown Tokyo. Keiichiro and Candy's animal friends stayed behind at the park to prepare for the picnic.

"Never fear! This must be a leftover Chimera Anima!" Mew Candy said, winking. "We'll save the day! CANDY LOVE SUPREME ATTACK!" The Chimera Anima, which was a giant moth, was defeated easily and Masha ate the para para. After Mew Candy finished signing autographs for her fans (she was the most popular Mew Mew by far,) everyone returned to where they were having their celebration picnic.

"All in a day's work!" Mew Candy giggled.

Ryou smiled. "Candy, I just have one thing to ask you..."

"What is it Ryou-kun?" Candy asked, smiling.

"Candy, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Ryou-kun! Yes!" Candy giggled, wrapping her arms around Ryou. He put the ring on the finger, and lifted her up in the air to twirl her around. The Mew Mews, aliens and Keiichiro cheered as they saw the happy couple together. Ryou kissed Candy.

"Candy, I will always love you!" Ryou told her happily.

"I know, Ryou, I know!" Candy giggled. "I will love you forever and ever!"

The two resumed kissing passionately while the Mew Mews, aliens and Keiichiro continued to cheer.

"We love Mew Candy, the Ultimate Mew! We love Mew Candy, the Ultimate Mew!" The perfectness seemed like it would last forever, as long as the world had Mew Candy!

But something strange and sinister watched over the happy group, where Ryou and Candy stood kissing in the center....

"Haha!" It laughed. "I shall rule the world yet... Mew Candy and the Mew Mews will never survive after me!"

* * *

_... Because every Mary Sue Mew story (sadly) has to end ..._

UNTIL THE SEQUEL!1!!!!!1!!!!!!1!!1!!!1!!1!!111111111!1!!!!


End file.
